Fink Goes To Ko's School
by tradiclestheboomers1
Summary: Fink has to go to Ko's school for a week because of the lack of anybody to teach her at home.
1. Chapter 1

Monday

* * *

Ko walked into the class and saw Dendy. She waved and he waved back. He took his seat and turned around. "Hey Dendy!" "Hello Ko." They both talked about what they did the night before while they waited for Miss Quantum to arrive.

Somebody shushed the class and she slammed the door open. "Hello class." "Hello Miss Quantum.." Everyone always seemed to down when she came. "Today we have a new student."

Ko beamed. _"New student! How fun!"_ He thought to himself. The door was kicked open and he saw a familiar green rat walk in. His jaw dropped when he saw it was Fink.

"This is Fink, she'll be joining us for the week." Miss Quantum said. Fink spotted Ko and glared which made him hide in his seat. "How about you take a seat...there." She pointed at a seat next to Dendy. "Sure." Fink walked over to it and sat down.

Ko and Dendy looked at her, she smirked. "How've you been, momma's boy." Ko crossed his arms and frowned. "Why are you here? I thought you were homeschooled!" He asked.

"I am..but uh last night, the Ernesto that teaches me..something bad happened."

* * *

-Last night at Boxmore-

Fink was sneaking into the kitchen at 2 am, she wanted a snack. She opened the fridge and looked for something, nothing good. She felt somebody standing behind her and turned around, it was Ernesto. "Hey Fi-" "AAAA" She jumped on the fridge and it tipped over, crushing Ernesto. "Whoops."

* * *

She blinked. "Anyways..Boss said it'll take a few days to make a new one, so I have to come here for the week." Ko sighed. "Well please can you..be nice?"

Fink narrowed her eyes. "Nice..? Just cause everyone else is nice to you doesn't mean i'm gonna continue the cycle. I'm gonna make this the hardest week of your life, skip while you have the chance." She finished and looked away.

Ko and Dendy looked at each other with concern, they worried about the things she would do in this one week.

* * *

It was recess, Ko and Dendy we're outside playing tag. "You're...it!" Ko tagged Dendy and ran away giggling. She chased him and then was tripped by Fink. "Dendy!" Ko crier and helped her up. "That wasn't nice!" Fink snickered.

"Tag is such a baby game..try playing something better." She said. "And what do you have in mind?" Dendy asked. "How about..four square." Ko and Dendy were interested and followed her to the middle of the playground. She took out a piece of chalk and drew four squares. "Anybody got a bouncy ball?" She looked at the class.

She noticed Nanini had a ball and took it. "You can come play the first round if you want." Ko, Dendy, Nanini, and Fink were in each square. "The rules are simple, hit the ball when it reaches your square, if you let it bounce twice you're out." Fink said.

"Ooh that sounds fun!" Ko said. Fink grinned and hit the ball into Ko's square. He hit it into Dendy's square and she hit it into Nanini's square. The ball was headed back to Fink and she put all her strength into the hit and aimed for Nanini. Nanini couldn't hit it in time and was out.

Fink then aimed the ball for Dendy's square. Dendy was able to hit it into Ko's square and Ko hit it into Fink's. Fink kicked the ball and it hit Ko in the face.

"Owie!" Dendy helped Ko up. "Oh no! You left your square, you're out!" Fink said. "That's not fair! You aren't supposed to kick the ball!" Dendy shouted. Fink shrugged and started to walk back inside.

"The game seemed fun until she made her own rules.." Dendy said. Ko frowned. "I thought we were having fun with her and maybe she changed her opinion on us..I guess not." The bell rang and everyone went back inside the school.

* * *

Ko and Dendy were at their seats trading pow cards. "Ooh I'll trade my-" "Why do you guys play such boring games.." They looked at Fink. She was playing videos game, violent videos game.

"Hey! Pow cards aren't boring!" "It's just a bunch of people on cards with a number, not that interesting." She said. Ko wanted to argue, but couldn't come up with anything. "You do know videos game isn't allowed in school right?" Dendy said.

Fink raised an eyebrow. "So what? I ain't giving it to her, it's mine." "But she will take it away, if she does ask it would be better to give it. She might even let you go home with it." Dendy said. Fink rolled her eyes and continued playing.

Ko and Dendy put their pow cards away and started to draw. Ko was drawing Rad and Enid, a few days ago they asked for drawings of them. It made him happy that they loved his drawings. Dendy was drawing her family, Ko said he loved how it looked and she smiled.

Fink watched them and looked interested. She wanted to show off her drawings that her boss praised but shook her head. _"I'm not drawing with those dumb babies."_

* * *

They started to do work and Dendy answered every question. It made Fink mad, she hated that Dendy answered so much. It was like she was showing off how smart she was and wanted to make everyone else feel dumb.

She drew on the desk and looked at the clock. School was almost over. "Okay class, today I'm giving a packet for homework." They all nodded. Fink grumbled, a packet of homework? They have to finish it in one night, this sucked.

She looked at Ko and Dendy, they were working together on the homework. They shared answers and looked like they were having fun.

"Hey." They jumped and looked at Fink. "Can you..help me..?" She looked away in embarrassment and waited for an answer. Ko and Dendy looked at each other and spoke. "Sure!"

Fink was surprised, she saw them make space for her and she sat down. They were able to finish the packet right before the bell rang. They grabbed their bags and ran out the school.

* * *

Ko and Dendy were about to walk home but then they saw Fink walking alone.

"Hey Fink!" She stopped and saw them running towards her. "Wanna walk with us?" Ko asked. Fink squinted at him. "..Sure. Why not." Ko smiled and the three walked home together.

They talked all the way home and Fink felt herself smiling. She hid it as best as she could when they looked at her, but it felt nice to walk home with them.

* * *

Fink walked into her room and threw her bag on the floor. Venomous peeked his head in her room. "Hey Fink, how was school?" He asked. "Meh." "Did you make any friends?" "No." She said. "Ah alright, well we stared fixing the Ernesto, he'll be done soon." He said.

She nodded and he left. She laid on her bed and felt herself smiling again.

She did make friends, Ko and Dendy.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday

* * *

Fink was getting ready for school, Venomous asked if she wanted him to drive her but she said no. She finished packing her bag and ran outside. On the way to school she saw Ko and Dendy. She wanted to walk with them but didn't.

They sat in the class and she watched Ko and Dendy talk. They looked at her and she jumped. "Hi Fink!" Ko waved. "Do you wanna talk with us?" She nodded and sat with them.

"Sooo..are we friends now?" He asked. "What? No! More like..acquaintances." She responded. Ko was fine with that. "How do we become friends then?" Dendy asked. "We don't, i'm not here to make friends." Ko and Dendy looked at each other and turned away from Fink.

"So..we're gonna do our best to become friends with her right?" "Yep." They whispered to each other. They turned back to Fink, who had a confused look. Miss Quantum came in and they all went to their seats.

They went over the homework and did notes for a while. Soon it was lunch.

* * *

They all ran to the cafeteria and got their lunches. Fink sat down at a table alone. Ko and Dendy saw and decided to sit with her.

"Why are you sitting with me? Don't you wanna sit with your class?" She said. "We would, but we don't want you to sit alone!" Ko said. She shrugged and they ate.

After they finished it was recess. Fink was sitting on a bench and saw them walking up to her. "Wanna play tag with us?" Dendy asked. "No. Tag is a baby game." "Just because it's a baby game doesn't mean anything. It's really fun!" Ko said.

"Fine fine whatever." She stood up and Ko tagged her. Ko and Dendy ran away and Fink walked after them. They stopped and spoke. "Come on Fink! Walking after us isn't gonna get us tagged!" "I don't wanna run." "Are you scared?" Ko asked.

Fink glared at him and started to run, they ran as well and she chased them around the playground. "You're..IT!" Fink tagged Ko and ran away. Ko giggled and chased after them.

Ko tagged Dendy and she chased them. "You're it!" She tagged Fink. She chased Dendy around in circles. She was able to tag her and giggled.

This continued until recess was over and they ran back inside.

* * *

"I can't believe I was tagged last!" Ko frowned. Fink snickered and started to draw. She didn't realize Ko was watching her and threw her pen at him. "Why are you watching me!?" "Sorry! You draw really nice! Is that Professor?" He asked. Fink nodded and continued drawing.

Ko sat on the other side of her desk and they drew together. She saw he was drawing his mom and smirked. "You're such a momma's boy." "Rad and Enid said being a momma's boy is great! So you calling me that doesn't affect me anymore." Ko said and continued drawing.

Fink thought of other ways to make fun of him, but gave up. The teacher came in and they did the rest of their work for the day. The bell rang and everyone was on their way out of the school.

* * *

Fink decided to walk with them again and they smiled. "So will you be walking home with us everyday?" Dendy asked. "Yeah. We still aren't friends though." She said. Dendy nodded and they all talked the rest of the way home.

She went into her room and saw Darrell on his bed. "Hey Fink!" He waved. She threw her bag on her bed and gave a lazy wave. "How was school?" "It was okay." She said.

She sat down and thought for a while. Darrell got up to leave but then Fink spoke. "Darrell. Play tag with me."

He was shocked, Fink never wanted to play with him. "Are you okay..?" He asked. "Obviously! Play tag with me!" She got off her bed and tagged him. He gasped and she ran out the room.

He chased her around the halls and Venomous saw. He watched her get tagged and thought she would be furious, but she was smiling.

* * *

They continued for about an hour and then ended the game. "I can't believe I was tagged last!" Darrell cried and sat on his bed. "Well I am faster than you!" Fink laughed and they got ready for bed.

She was laying in bed and thought about the day. She thought school was gonna be horrible, but it was actually fun with Dendy and Ko around.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday

* * *

It was near the end of the day. The class finished all their work early so they got free time. Ko and Dendy were trading pow cards and Fink watched them.

They knew she was watching them but they ignored her. Ko got nervous when he felt her stare become more intense. "Is something bothering you Fink?" He asked and turned around.

"Pow cards are lame." She said. "Have you ever played pow cards?" "No." "Then how would you know?" Fink tried to come up with something but couldn't. She turned away and continued playing her game. "Fink..you should put that away before Miss Quantum sees it." Dendy said.

Fink ignored her and kept playing. Dendy shrugged and she continued to trade with Ko. "Fink." Fink paused her game and looked up. "No videos game in class. Put it on my desk and I'll give it back at the end of the day." Miss Quantum said.

"No." Everyone was shocked and stared at Fink, nobody ever said no to Miss Quantum. "Fink. Do you want me to tell your boss about this disrespect?" Fink growled and slammed the game on her desk. She sat back in her seat and put her head down.

"Fink!" She turned her head at Ko. "Wanna play with us now?" She sighed and pulled a chair to their desks. They both smiled and Fink rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to play? I don't even have any cards." Ko thought and spoke. "Want some of my cards? I have a lot of extras!"

"You have a bunch of heroes, I don't want em." She said. He looked through his deck and pulled out one. "I have an extra Billiam Milliam card! Do you want it?" He showed it to Fink and she took it. "I have an extra Vormulax." Dendy said and gave it to Fink. Fink smirked, her collection was already growing.

* * *

They spent a while sorting through their cards to find the extra villains they had and gave them to Fink. Fink spotted a Venomous card from Ko and took it. "That...was my only Venomous card.." "Well it's mine now, thanks." She said. Ko felt tears, but shook it off. If it made Fink happy, then the sacrifice was worth it.

"My collection is great so far..better than yours." Fink said proudly. Ko pulled out his binder and Fink looked amazed. "I wouldn't say yours is better..but it has potential! I'm pretty proud of mine." Ko said and showed Fink his cards.

She scanned them in awe and Ko smiled. Dendy showed off her collection as well and Fink started to become jealous.

"Who's that?" Fink pointed at Ko's Garnet card and he beamed. "This is Garnet! I met her on like this crossover thing.." "Aren't..crossovers for like cartoons and stuff..?" They all blinked.

"Anyways..she was really cool! We fought together and before she left she made a pow card of her for me! I hope one day I can see her again." He stared at the card and smiled.

Fink looked at her cards, she met all of them but they weren't that special. They put their cards away and the bell rang. They waited outside the class for Fink, she had to get her game back.

"Fink. I don't appreciate the disrespect from earlier. I'll let you take it tonight, but if it happens again I'll call your boss and he can come get it, understand?" Fink nodded and took her game. She walked out the class and turned to Dendy and Ko.

"Why are you standing here?" "Well it wouldn't be nice to just leave you behind, so we waited!" Ko said. They walked home and said their goodbyes. Fink sat on her bed and opened her bag. She took out her pow cards and examined them for a while.

She got up and peeked her head out her room. She made sure nobody was around and ran outside.

* * *

"Get off the counter Rad." Enid was watching Rad do a handstand on the counter. "No! I have to show Ko this! You watching buddy?" Rad turned his head at Ko who was mopping the floor. He wasn't paying attention and Rad frowned. "Ko!" He jumped and looked at Rad.

"Ah! Sorry Rad! I forgot you were doing that." He laughed nervously and Rad fell off the counter. Enid chuckled and Ko ran to help him up.

The doors opened and they saw Fink standing there. "FINK!" Rad and Enid got into fighting stances and Ko waved. "Hey Fink!" "Hey." Rad and Enid watched in confusion.

"Show me where I can get pow cards." Ko was surprised but lead her to the pow card machine. She bought a few packs and grabbed a binder as well. She paid and left, Ko waved bye and looked back at Rad and Enid.

"Ko..what was that?" Enid asked. "Oh! Fink has been going to my school this week! She says we're acquaintances, but I think we're friends!" He smiled. Rad and Enid exchanged looks. "You really can be friends with anybody huh?"

* * *

Fink opened her packs and separated the heroes from the villains. She growled seeing she got so many heroes and few villains. She placed them in the binder and was about to throw the heroes away but remembered Ko and Dendy's collection.

She placed them in the binder and smiled, her collection was sort of big already and she was proud. She thought that pow cards were still lame, but she would get a way better collection than Ko and Dendy.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday

* * *

It snowed the night before, not enough to cancel school though. Fink wanted to walk today, but Venomous said it's too cold. She may have picked the right decision since she didn't see Ko or Dendy walking.

* * *

They were at the school and Fink got out the car. "Have a good day." Venomous said and Fink nodded. He drove off and she went inside the school.

She got into class and saw Ko and Dendy, they saw her and waved. She put her bag away and sat with them. "This stinks. They should have cancelled." Fink said. "But school is great!" Ko said. She stared at him blankly and he sweat dropped.

"I do like school..but I also agree with Fink. It's too cold to be here, maybe they'll dismiss us early." Dendy said. Fink walked to the window and looked at the snow. "You think they'd let us play outside today? It'll be way more fun with all the snow!"

"Probably not." Dendy said and Fink growled. She opened the window and everyone shivered. "F-Fink..close the window..!" Ko cried and got hit in the face with a snowball. He looked at Fink and saw she was taking some of the snow from outside.

When she finished she closed the window and there was a huge pile. Everyone looked amazed. "Let's have an indoor snowball fight!" Fink shouted. Soon everyone else started to cheer in agreement.

Fink made several snowballs and handed some to Ko and Dendy. "You guys better hurry, you got five minutes to make some snowballs." She smirked and made more for her team.

Everyone in the class ran to the pile and made their own. The five minutes was up and the snowball fight started. Snowballs flew across the room and the knocked a lot of stuff down. Everyone was laughing and having fun. This continued for almost an hour, then the door slammed open. They all froze and saw Miss Quantum.

"CHILDREN! WHAT IN COBS NAME IS GOING ON HERE!?" She shouted. Everyone stayed silent. "WHO STARTED IT!?" Everyone pointed at Fink, she glared at all of them. "Fink. Come with me." She said and Fink followed. "Bring Ko and Dendy as well." "What!? They didn't do anything!" "Bring them." She scowled and looked at Ko and Dendy. They had terrified expressions and followed Miss Quantum into the hall.

* * *

"You're all being expelled for this!" "BUT WHY!? It was a snowball fight, nobody died or anything!" Fink shouted. "Indoor snowball fights aren't allowed!" "Well why are they also getting in trouble? I started it!" "They followed after shortly, correct?" Fink got quiet, she couldn't defend them.

She looked at them and saw their sad expressions, she hated it. She thought for a while and spoke. "Well..that means everyone should get expelled!" They all looked at her with confusion. "I started it, they followed, and the whole class participated! You can't expel just us if everyone else joined in too right?" She finished.

Miss Quantum was about to speak until the loudspeaker came on. "Hello everyone! Due to how bad the weather has gotten, the school will be releasing early today." It ended and the school started to shake. Everyone ran out of their classrooms and flooded the halls. Fink, Ko, and Dendy grabbed their things and ran out.

They were all laughing. "That was so fun! A snowball fight and an early dismissal!" Fink cheered. Ko and Dendy smiled, they never saw Fink this happy before. "We should do it again sometime!" She said. "But..isn't tomorrow your last day?" Dendy questioned. Fink remembered and frowned. "Yeah..thank cob, school sucks." She said.

Ko and Dendy frowned, they thought she was finally enjoying it but it seems she still hated it no matter what. They walked home and said their goodbyes. Fink walked into her room and Venomous peeked his head in. "You got out early?" She nodded.

"Well..the homeschool Ernesto is finally finished! You'll be starting again tomorrow." He said. Fink's eyes widened, it was too soon. "Boss..can..can I go to school tomorrow?"

"Why? I thought you didn't like it." He said. "I don't..but one more day wouldn't hurt! Is it okay if I go tomorrow?" She waited for a response and he spoke. "Sure." Her eyes lit up and she jumped up and down in excitement. He smiled and she thanked him.

He left and she laid on her bed. "Man..this week went by too fast..and now I have to say goodbye.." she frowned. Even if she told them she hated school, and that they weren't her friends, it was the complete opposite.

Sure, the work was annoying..but Ko and Dendy always made coming there so much fun. She hugged her pillow and frowned.

She didn't want it to end.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday

* * *

Fink was walking to school with Ko and Dendy again. They looked happy, like they always do. Fink didn't like it, did they forget that this was her last day? She didn't talk to them the entire way to school.

When they got to class, they were scolded for what they did yesterday. They were sad about it, but got over it fast.

When it was over, Fink sat at her desk. Ko and Dendy were confused by this, since she always sits with them. They were gonna ask what's wrong, but they didn't want Fink to get mad at them. They talked and Fink turned her head a little to watch. She wanted to talk, but she stopped herself.

* * *

It was lunch, Ko and Dendy sat at the table, but Fink wasn't there. They saw she moved to another table. "Is Fink okay? She's been acting pretty weird.." Ko asked. Dendy shrugged. "I guess..we were not really her friends then. Acquaintances.." they both frowned.

Recess came and they wanted to play four square again. They got a ball and looked for Fink, she was in a corner playing her videos game. "Fink!" She looked up and saw the two running towards her. "Wanna play four square with us?" She didn't answer.

"Okay..what about tag?" They waited and she still didn't answer. She got up and walked away, they watched with sadness. "Is she mad at us?" "I do not know. Did we do something bad?" They thought for a while until the bell rang and ran back into the school.

* * *

They did all their work, and when they finished they all had free time. Ko and Dendy looked at Fink, she was drawing on the desk. She stopped and got up, then walked out the class. Ko and Dendy followed shortly after.

When they caught up to her, she went into a closet. They opened the door and she jumped. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" She shouted. "We followed you!" Ko smiled and Fink growled. "I didn't ask you to follow me so go away!" She slammed the door, but Ko caught it.

"Is something bothering you? You haven't talked to us all day..you also moved your table, and didn't wanna play with us.." Ko said. "You're so dense..it's my last day and you guys don't even care!" They got quiet and she continued. "You know..I hate it here! But you guys..you made it enjoyable! I actually consider you guys my..f-friends.." She cringed, saying it out loud especially to them was weird.

They both smiled. "Fink..we do care that it's your last day..that's why we wanted to play with you! We didn't get to do anything with you today.." Ko said. "Why didn't you want to do anything with us?" Dendy asked. Fink looked away and felt their stares get more intense.

"I thought..if I didn't do anything with you today..that it wouldn't hurt. I thought that if I didn't have fun, it would make leaving your easier..I guess I was wrong." She stared at the ground and then felt them hug her. She glared at them, but they didn't stop.

"You know that we'll still be friends right?" "Mhm.." "Even if we are enemies..this week was very fun!" Ko beamed and Fink pushed them off her. "Well you can just forget this week ever happened. Once I'm gone it's just gonna be the same old me attacking you and you fighting, no friendship in that."

"How about...we make a group chat!" Ko said. She blinked and Ko continued. "Like..if we make it we can continue to talk and stuff! I made one with Rad and Enid and we always talk in it!" Ko pulled out his phone and showed Fink their group chat. She squinted and looked at Ko. "It'll be great!" "Fine fine..whatever." Ko cheered and they snuck back into class.

* * *

Miss Quantum didn't notice they left, and they were relieved. The bell rang and everyone ran out of the class. On their ways home they all said goodbye, Ko tried to hug Fink again, but she hissed at him and he stopped himself. "Bye Fink! This week was really fun with you!" Ko waved as he ran to the bodega. She waved and went into boxmore.

She got into her room and hopped on her bed. She laid face flat and heard a knock on the door. "Fink?" She looked up and saw Venomous. "Hm." "You okay?" She nodded and sat up. "Don't ever send me to school again, make multiple of the homeschool Ernestos. Please." She said. He chuckled and agreed.

* * *

It was night and Fink was almost ready for bed. She shut off the lights and hopped back on her bed. She saw her phone buzz and saw a notification.

_Added to a new group chat._

She opened it, and saw Ko and Dendy talking. They noticed her and spammed the chat saying Hi.

She smiled and the three spent the whole night talking with each other.


End file.
